The day the Earth went to Ultra Speed
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Just another normal day in Ikebukuro but in all honesty there are some things about this day that are slightly peculiar than others…slight ShizMikaIza some OOCness


**Durarara**

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

Slight

Shizuo

X

Mikado

x

Izaya

**Disclaim:**

I OWN NOTHING!

**Warning:**

Slight boys love so take that! Oh and some OCCness since this is my first Durarara fic so enjoy!

**Summary:**

Just another normal day in Ikebukuro but in all honesty there are some things about this day that are slightly peculiar than others…slight ShizMikaIza

* * *

**The day the Earth went to Ultra Speed**

* * *

It was just normal in Ikebukuro, Mikado made a sigh as he sat down on a bench waiting on Kida to make his dramatic appearance but so far the time seemed to be moving further and further away from the arranged meeting time.

They were only meant to meet up and then go to the south of Ikebukuro to meet up with Anri so they can have lunch together at Russian sushi.

So he wondered what was taking his friend so long to get here, he relaxed on the wooden bench until he felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket, he slowly tugged the phone out and gazed at the screen that said _Masaomi Kida._

He flicked the phone open and received a text message which stated as the following _'Going 2 b a bit late, chatting up 2 hotties atm, be right over there in a while!'_

Mikado sighed _typical _he thought, throwing his back on the seat rest as an irritated frown covered his features and scrunched up his eyes, he wasn't happy but he understood there was nothing he could do about it.

_At this rate Anri will be wondering if we ditched her!_ Mikado felt worried so he flicked his phone out to send a text message.

That was until it happened-

"_Oh, why hello there Mikado"_ all colour on Mikado's face drained as he slowly looked up to see one, Orihara Izaya staring down upon him with that cat like grin. Mikado found himself gulping before finishing his text message and clicking the send button.

Meanwhile at the south of Ikebukuro a quiet girl with glasses stood by a shop and jumped when her phone went off, she picked it up and saw that it was from one of her friends and found the following message on her phone.

'_Masaomi is flirting 2 girls and is going to be a bit late, so we're both going to be late, p.s. Izaya is here, help me :'(' _

But besides that little distraction let's get back to the main plot bunny here…

"Waiting on Masaomi? That guy can take forever~" Izaya cooed placed an arm around Mikado's shoulders "Why don't you forget your boyfriend and go out with someone with more experience?"

Mikado's eyes went wide open, turning his head round to Izaya as he snapped "Masaomi's not my boyfriend!" Mikado snapped

Only to have the dark haired man move himself closer to the boy's ear as he snickered "Oh _really?_ Then would you go out with me?"

Mikado shivered jumping to his feet from shock, a strange tingle went through his ear and his face turned bright red making Izaya cackle like a mad man.

When Mikado was about to open his mouth to snap at Izaya a giant vending machine came out of nowhere almost hitting Izaya if it wasn't for the fact it missed him by an inch.

Mikado's face went twice as pale as before as he heard _very_ familiar snarling behind him.

"_**Izzzzzzaaaaaaaayyyyyya!**_" Shizuo snapped, fixing his bar tending uniform and walked closer until he was standing beside Mikado. "**What the fuck are you doing in Ikebukuro you bastard!**"

Mikado thought that now was the best time to disappear before another game of extreme cat and mouse began, he slowly turned round as he tiptoed away from the two until a shiver went up his spine as Izaya replied.

"Ah Shizzy~" he began as he got off the wrecked bench pointing a finger towards Mikado as he boasted "Just in time I was just finalizing me and Mikado's relationship status!"

There was a sudden dangerous aura in the air as Mikado slowly turned round to see Shizuo's murderous gaze turning towards him. "_**What?**_" the bartender hissed only to have Mikado back away awkwardly, hands raised up in defence.

"I-It's not true, we're n-not in a relationship" to make matters worse, Izaya skipped over to Mikado's side, a lecherous hand placed itself onto the student's shoulder as moved his face and pressed his cheek next to Mikado's.

"Aww don't be shy Mika-chan" he cooed again placing a light smooch on Mikado's cheek "Shiz-chan would find out sooner or later, it's better if he knows now~"

"**Izaya you bastard!**" Shizuo snapped rushing over to the two only to have Mikado grabbed by the blonde's hands as he meet with terrifying darkened eyes behind purple glasses as the man roared "**Is that true!**"

Mikado stuttered as he tried not to scream and freak out "No, no it isn't true, I swear to god!"

For some reason he heard a relieved sigh from Shizuo until Izaya pulled Mikado away again, cuddling the boy like he was a doll, they were getting horrified stares and some girls just squealed from the sheer cuteness that was laid out before them.

"Aw don't be like that Mikado, don't lie to Shizzy, why don't we show him how _close _we are?"

"**Izaya you bastard! Hands off!**"

Mikado was absolutely in shock and when he noticed Izaya's grip loosening he pushed himself away from Izaya and ran.

"Ah! Don't be so shy Mika-chan!" Izaya squealed as he chased Mikado which in turn prone Shizuo to chase after him

"**Izaya you bastard get out of Ikebukuro!**"

Mikado wondered how in the world did this happen? When did he become involved in their game of cat and mouse?

_Why does this happen to me!_ He cried in his mind.

Meanwhile a boy by the name Masaomi Kida was only a few blocks away, he felt kind of worried in case Mikado would be mad at him for making him wait?

"Not that long now and then it's lunch at Russian Sushi-?"

Masaomi froze as he found his friend running up his direction, as if Kida was speaking to the devil.

A smile whisked onto the blond boy's lips "Ah Mikado! I see you found me!"

His joy soon turned to confusion as he saw Mikado run straight past him, he turned his head round to the direction that his classmate ran and yelled "Mikado! I'm right here-"

"**Don't run away Mikado! I know where you live!**" a chill went through his spine as he saw Izaya skipping past him in the same direction Mikado went, unlike his friend though Izaya turned his head round and said with a playful smirk "Hi Masaomi!" before he quickly vanished after Mikado squealing "**Come back my little air conditioner!**"

Masaomi stared on in shock "Why is Izaya-"

That was soon interrupted when he heard a very familiar roaring and was later flying off the street as he saw Shizuo running "**Izaya you bastard get away from him and out of Ikebukuro!**"

Masaomi yelped as he was thrashed to the concrete. "Ow" he moaned.

Mikado was literally screaming as he ran down the street, rushing past many innocent bystanders who were later either used as a launching pad by Izaya or was run over by Shizuo.

"**Why does this stuff happen to me!**" Mikado screamed.

Meanwhile, Shinra was innocently walking out of the supermarket, a gleeful smile on his lips as for once he didn't get his shopping list mixed up with Celty's. The black market doctor walked with a skip in his step down the street until he caught a glimpse of a boy running like it was for life and death.

_I wonder if he's in trouble?_ It was only when he heard two familiar voices did he know that the boy was in very serious trouble.

As the young boy ran past he saw Izaya who was still skipping down the street "**I won't let you get away my little Mika-chan!**" Izaya noticed that Shinra was just standing there with a blank look on his face as he chuckled happily "Hi Shinra" before rushing off "**You can run but I'll get you!**"

Shinra sighed as he sweated "If Izaya is in Ikebukuro then that means-"

"**Izaya get the fuck back here!**"

Another sigh escaped from Shinra when he saw his friend running past him and heading in the direction of the other two participants in this game of catch the flag (but in this case catch the boy)

"Maybe I should call Celty?" Shinra pondered to himself, pulling out his phone pressing the right keys.

Mikado was crying now because his legs felt like they were about to die _I'm going to die!_

"Sushi anyone!" Erika giggled as she brought four boxes of Russian Sushi and presented it to three men who smiled like they were starving for days.

Kyohei, Walker and Saburo all smiled as they reached for their boxes of ordered Sushi and excitedly opened the boxes devouring their lunches.

"Thanks Erika!" Walker grinned eating his wasabi.

"Yeah, if we stayed here any longer we would've died from hunger" Saburo was very excited with the special he got.

Before Kyohei even had the chance to eat his lunch he noticed Mikado running past them sobbing away like his life was in jeopardy.

"Was that's Kida's friend?" Erika asked to which Kyohei nodded "Yeah I wonder what's wrong?"

"**It's futile to escape! It's destiny for us to be together!**" Izaya noticed the other members of Dollars and snickered "Hi Dotachin~" and then ran off again "**It is our Destiny my beloved Mikachin~**"

Just before the four of them could comprehend what was happening they see Shizuo rushing past them making Saburo drop his sushi box and screamed "**Like hell it's destiny! Get out of Ikebukuro!**"

It was at this time that the four of them decided that it was probably best not knowing what was going on.

"I'm going to die!" Mikado cried as he continued to run for his life.

"**Come back my little kitty**" Izaya called after him, Mikado turned round to see the two of them catching up behind him, they were coming closer and closer and Mikado's eyes just went wider and wider.

"**Hands off Izaya you bastard he's mine!**"

Mikado's phone began to ring in his pocket, the boy grabbed his phone and answered it to hear Anri's voice on the other end.

"_**Mikado-kun**_" she called only to have Mikado screaming down his phone "**HELP ME!**"

"_**Mikado-kun what's wrong?**_"

"**I'm being chased for dear life! And if I stop then something BAD might happen to me!**" Mikado cried as he turned his head round and realised that Izaya wasn't that far away.

"Mi-ka-do-kun~" this was followed by a chilling scream from the high school student's lips as he dropped his phone only to have Izaya catch it and rush off.

At a street way, Celty was busy trying to find Izaya and Shizuo after hearing the news from Shinra, the description really rang a bell and she knew right away that it was Mikado that the doctor was describing.

So she cycled round Ikebukuro for a while and now she was almost about to give up until she saw Mikado running down the path in tears, with a giddy Izaya and raging Shizuo not too far behind.

The Dullahan put her motorcycle into gear as she drove over to Mikado and plucked the boy off the path.

Mikado was shocked but then sighed when he realised that it was Celty.

"T-Thank god, I-I-I'm saved" he heaved

When Celty stopped off by Russian Sushi, Celty brought out her pager as she typed on it and showed it to Mikado

'_You better be careful not to get chased by Izaya and Shizuo again'_ Mikado nodded, he understood that he shouldn't get himself in that position again and could only fear for what would've happened if he got caught.

"Yes thank you Celty!"

With that Celty made her disappearance only to have Masaomi and Anri appear, each of them with worried expressions.

"Are you alright Mikado!" Mikado was greeted with a hug from Masaomi who was more than happy to receive his friend's cuddle therapy.

"Y-Yeah, just a little tired" Mikado replied with a sniffle.

"How did you end up in Shizuo and Izaya's game of cat and mouse huh?" at the moment Mikado wasn't exactly in the mood to give out the details as they entered through the doors of Russian Sushi.

"_Your not getting away from me this time my little Air Conditioner" Izaya grinned as he towered above Mikado who was bound to a chair with his hands in handcuffs._

"_Yeah, we're going to have to punish you now" Shizuo snickered as they both walked in a bit closer to the vulnerable boy. _

Mikado woke up in a cold sweat but sighed when he saw that he was safe in his own room again. _Thank god_ he thought to himself _It was only a dream_.

Mikado however became alarmed when he noticed that there was something rather big at the end of his bed, something that couldn't be his feet and if they were then how did they get _that __**big**_. Slowly Mikado pulled on the covers and raised them up to see locks of dark black and blonde.

"You dropped your phone _Mikado-kun_"

"Now where were we?"

Outside of the apartments, Mikado's screams could be heard miles off into the distance making animals bark and babies crying in his wake.

And thus another urban legend is born.

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **My first Durarara fic, I feel as if I kind of made the ending really fast :S I felt as if I made everyone WAY out of character. But I really like the idea of poor little Mikado being the love interest of Izaya and Shizuo it would be so comical!

I just wrote this after watching my favourite episodes again and I heard the dub, Johnny B. and Crispin F. do a good job but I'm torn between the Japanese dub and the English one!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic and don't be afraid of critiquing because that's the only way for any of us to learn XD


End file.
